happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Handy Nanny/Trivia
Trivia *This is the only Season 5 episode not to star, feature, or have any of the four primary characters. *One of the bonus features in the Still Alive package includes an animation process video. The video shows the behind the scenes animation of the scene where Cub jumps off the counter. *This will be the first time Pop directly interacts with Handy since A Hole Lotta Love. *Not only is this the first time Handy and Cub directly interact (as they only see each other briefly in Don't Yank My Chain), this is also the first time Cub spends the entirety of an episode with a character other than Pop. *This marks the second episode, where Pop is seen wearing something else rather than his usual bath-robe outfit. The first time it happened was in Clause for Concern. *When the baby bottle's teat explodes, Handy is shown with blue-gray eyes. *Pop shows an interest in bowling in this episode. *Truffles' head can be seen from a window when Handy is sitting in front of the fan. *This is the fourth time Pop has killed other characters without also killing Cub. The other times are Every Litter Bit Hurts, A Hole Lotta Love (Debatable), and Spare Tire. *This is the first time Pop and Cub have survived in the same episode since A Sucker for Love Part 2. *This is the first episode that Pop has survived since You're Kraken Me Up. *Cub crying can be seen in the Still Alive Teaser. *Handy's eye injury is also seen in the Still Alive Promo. *This is one of the few episodes where Cub cries. *Music from I've Got You Under My Skin is also reused in this episode: **When Handy tries to stop Cub from crying, the music used is from the scene where Sniffles and Lumpy find Giggles buried in snow. **After Handy's face is boiled, the music used is from the scene where Giggles is brought to Sniffles' house. *When Pop returns home and kills Handy, the music used from the ending scene of Party Animal can be heard. *This is the second time Handy has failed to catch a falling character, the first time was with Petunia in House Warming. *This episode shares a few similarities to Bottled Up Inside: **Both episodes star one character with permanently missing body parts, while the featuring characters are made up of Pop and Cub. **Pop causes the death of the starring character. **Pop fails to notice the starring characters death because he won't open his eyes. *Ironically, after Handy has laughed at other characters for their injuries/misfortunes, Cub points and laughs at Handy for his eye injury. *This is the first episode since Cubtron Z to have a character's name in its title. **This will also make Handy the fifth character, after Mime, Pop, The Mole, and Cub, whose full name appears in an episode's title. *The episode name is similar to Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior's show Handy Manny *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. Superlatives *Handy's death is similar to Pop's death in Havin' A Ball, Toothy's death in Mime and Mime Again, Cuddles' death in ''Party Animal'', Lumpy's death in No Time Like the Present, and his own death in Who's to Flame?. Production Notes *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for the voice of Cub. *Aubrey Ankrum's voice was sampled for Pop. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia